


Apple

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 24</p><p>Prompt from New2WritingGirl: Original, Chris and Sam, Apple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [New2writinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=New2writinggirl).



Chris and her sister Sam looked across the kitchen island at their grandmother as she gave the next instruction. She was teaching them how to make apple pie but so far, it wasn’t going particularly well. Sam had knocked half a bag of flour onto the floor, and Chris had added salt instead of sugar. They’d finally made the dough and it was Chris’s turn to try rolling it out. She set the rolling pin on the dough and pressed forward until it stretched so thin it broke. Chris sighed. There was nothing for it; she simply wasn’t baker material.


End file.
